falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Army Ranger Wing
The Army Ranger Wing (ARW) (Irish: Sciathán Fiannóglaigh an Airm) is the special operations branch of the New Irish Republican Army. Founded in 2158 and taking its name from the pre-war special forces group of the same name, the ARW has since become one of the most feared and respected organizations in the post-war British Isles, with operatives all over Ireland and Britain. History Equipment Weapons The ARW is equipped with many weapons that the regulars in the NIRA utilize, most commonly being the FN FAL, 12.7mm pistol, and 12.7mm SMG. However, they also have access to less common and more heavy duty weapons, such as sniper rifles, light machine guns, .223 pistols, and, rarely, AER9 laser rifles. They also utilize several melee weapons, such as combat knives, bowie knives, and machetes. Scout Gear Army Ranger scout gear is fairly simple and the most commonly seen battle dress uniform utilized by the Army Rangers. It consists of pre-war woodland camouflaged military fatigues worn with a matching camouflage tactical vest and helmet. Many Army Rangers wear goggles, balaclavas and shemaghs with the gear. Some will also attach leaves to the helmet to better camouflage themselves, while others wear simple berets or caps. Occasionally, depending on the season, a similar uniform is worn, the only major difference being that it sports a winter camouflage pattern. The latter variant was famously worn in the Scottish Highlands soon after the the in inception of the ARW. Combat Gear There are two variants of ARW combat gear: light, medium, and heavy. Light combat gear is fairly rare, most commonly being used in urban environments. It is a black or blue undersuit worn with a light or heavy tactical vest, knee pads, and a helmet and gas mask. A face shield is commonly worn with the helmet, providing better protection to the wearer, extremely useful when in close quarters combat or dealing with explosives. Medium combat gear is the most common of the three variants, and is very similar scout gear. It features camouflaged fatigues worn with a vest and helmet. The primary difference between the two is that the helmet is heavier, the vest carries protective plates on the front and back, and it sports shoulder, knee, and shin guards. Like with the scout gear, goggles, balaclavas, and shemaghs are often worn alongside this gear. Heavy combat gear is especially rare in the modern ARW and virtually nonexistent in the rest of the NIRA. It is essentially standard issue pre-war combat armor worn with goggles and balaclavas. Due to the already rare nature of combat armor in Ireland before the war, combat armor has grown increasingly expensive in the years since as the number of armor sets begins to shrink in the British Isles. Any combat armor used by the ARW is almost always imported from either Britain or bought off traders from America. However, the government has become increasingly reluctant to purchase it, as the other variants of combat gear seem to be much more effective for the purposes of the ARW. Notable Operations and Conflicts Notable Members *Commandant Finley Kiel Category:Post-War Factions Category:British Isles Category:New Irish Republic